There are many applications for computer user interfaces where it is desirable to have multiple inputs controlling an output. Sometimes the multiple inputs are all under the control of a single user, and sometimes the multiple inputs are controlled by different users. If the inputs are asserted simultaneously, the output response can be erratic, confusing, or jerky, particularly if the multiple inputs are fighting for control. Additionally, for some applications, simultaneous assertion of inputs can be unmeaningful for the particular context. What is needed in these cases is a system and method of operation that encourages the one or more users controlling multiple inputs to assert inputs individually rather than simultaneously.